An Ausly love story
by xiomara080394
Summary: I am really bad at summaries please read it goes trough a wonderful plot with ausly and there will be some trez !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first time writing a fan fiction so hope you like. I accept reviews as constructive criticism, and I also am accepting ideas so here we go.**

**I do not own Austin & Ally !**

**Ally's POV**

It all started in kindergarten I was so excited because I made a new friend his name was Austin he was really cool and he loved music just like me. We shared crayons and put our cots next to each other during naptime. Now that I think about it we never actually slept we just stayed up talking about how we would be famous when we grew up. Me and Austin were planning on making a band just the two of us we called ourselves "A+A" **(1) **

Since I met Austin I just loved coming to school just because I got to be with him, he was so great to me and we would write songs and play together all day. One day it was recess time and the sun was shining and me and Austin were outside in the playground. It felt like a normal day until Austin asked me to marry him, I was really happy and I wanted to say yes but I had to ask my dad first. That night I asked my dad and he giggled and said of course I was so happy and I couldn't wait to see Austin and tell him we could get married. But the next day he was gone and I never seen Austin ever again.

**Austin's POV **

I was only 5 when I first moved to Miami, I was sad because I had a best friend Ally and we made a band together we were supposed to be A+A forever and now it was over, and I will never see ally again. Sometimes I would imagine she was my girlfriend because we held hands and shared lunch and we put our cots next to each other during nap time just so we wouldn't be apart. I had a huge crush on ally she was so pretty with her big brown eyes, and long brown hair, and she sang like an angel. I think I actually asked ally to marry me the day before I left and she said she would ask her dad and give me an answer the next day, I guess I will never get that answer, haha oh well it was silly I was only 5.

11 years later…..

**Ally's POV**

I was now 16 and I was still living in Oregon, I have a pretty great life here I got my best friend Trish who lives with me now and I got my dad. I love my life here, especially because I have my almost boy friend Dallas he is so cute and sweet and I don't even get nervous around him anymore. I am a shop more at Middleton High school, and I wasn't miss popular but I had my clique. It was me Trish, Dallas, Sally, Jeremy and Ricky together we had the best of times and stuck out school.

It's December and its our last day of school until vacation I am excited because no school, but I am sad because I wont be with my friends until next year. Well besides Trish because she lives with me. For the last day things went really easy teacher had holiday parties and we relaxed with our friends. Before I knew it, it was time to go home I got a text from my dad that said I have to talk to you so come straight home. So I went home immediately and I saw my dad sitting on the coach he looked happy but sad I got really worried

**Dads POV (This will be the only one and its short)**

As ally walked in the house she said Hi daddy what is it that you have to talk to me about

**General POV **

Dad: Ally sit down

Ally: Ok what is it that you have to talk to me about?

Dad: Well Ally-gator my business is booming and they gave me the opportunity to open a new store in Miami.

Ally: Dad that's amazing, but what does that have to do with me ?

Dad: Well Ally I have to run the sonic boom here in Oregon, and since it is a family business I need you my smart and talented daughter to run the new sonic boom in Miami.

Ally: What ! I am only 16 dad I cant run a store on my own !

Dad: Well you wont be alone, Trish is going with you and I will fly over to Miami every now and then to check on you and the store.

Ally: But dad I'm scared and I love it here I don't want to leave, How will I have a normal life if I will always be working.

Dad: Well with this new store we have more money so I paid in advance for a condo were you and Trish will stay, also your aunt lives in Miami she agreed to check up on you whenever you needed her. Also you don't have to work you are just the owner I have workers already and you will get paid to your new debit card and the money is all yours to spend whenever you want. I am also giving you a maid she will do every thing in the condo cook clean and go food shopping so all you have to do is attend school and keep me up to date with the sonic boom in Miami. Don't worry sweet heart you will be find I just need eyes that I can trust and you are the only one I can trust with this.

**Ally's POV**

Wow I wont be working for free anymore no parents no rules I can be free in Miami, all I need to do is check on the store everyday and go to school and I wont be alone my best friend is coming with me this is kind of awesome. Even though I will miss it here I will do it for my dad.

Dad, I will do it, I will go to Miami for you ! He said " Really oh my gosh thank you Ally you are the best daughter ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm pretty excited for today's chapter hope you like it btw I know I said there wouldn't be anymore dad POV's but if there are anymore they are very short.**

**General POV **

After Ally agreed to go to Miami for her father, she went to her room to go pack her things and to tell Trish the exciting news.

**Ally's POV**

So after I agree to my dad's great deal, I realize hello I have to tell Trish because she is coming with me duh. So I grabbed my phone to tell her to come home and hear the news.

_Calling Trish…_

Trish= T Ally=A

T: Hey Ally what's up

A: Trish OMG you have to come home I have to talk to you.

T: Ok ok sheesh girl it better be that important!

A: It is you are going to die! O.K bye

T: Wait Ally….

_Ally hung up…_

I'm so excited but what if Trish doesn't want to leave… what am I saying of course she will shes my best friend forever we are pretty much sisters.

**Trish's POV**

I wonder what Ally has to tell me it better be major or I am going to be really mad she interrupted my movie…

I got home as fast as I could and ran up to mine and Ally's room…

T: So what did you have to tell me ally!

A: Omg Trish my dad just gave us the best offer ever !

T: What is it Ally spit it out.

A: ok so my dad got a condo for us in Miami and he's going to pay us just to check on the new sonic boom in the mall of Miami we also get to use the money for what ever we want, and we have a maid who will cook, clean, and go food shopping for us and all we have to do is go to school don't you think this is great.

T: WHAT!

A: I said… Trish cut me off

T: This isn't great what about our lives here.

A: Trish We love Oregon but, how amazing does this sound…

T: It's a great offer but I'm going to miss our friends

A: Me too but we have each other and we can make new friends its not like the ones we have are that great !

T: You're so right Ally, omg we are going to Miami yay.. Sunny all the time, Beaches, Cute Miami boys and we are on our own… This is going to be great !

A: Yup and you just lost a ton of weight you will look great in a bikini

T: I know Thanks to my new job at the fitness club, Well I got fired but before I did I got a free membership

Well lets pack !

**General POV**

As Ally and Trish were pack Ally's dad walked in….

**Ally's Dad's POV**

Hey dad were just getting all packed up for our big move…ally said

Ok that's great ally your moving truck is here when everything is pack we can put all your things in and then I will drive you and Trish to the airport.

Ok dad says ally… oh yea and here are your tickets you might want to hurry because your plane takes off at 5:45pm.

Good luck ladies

**Ally's POV**

Thanks dad… I looked at my watch and it was 4:00pm I turned to Trish and yelled omg its 4 already we got get going… we hurried up and gathered all of our clothes, shoes and everything else we thought we needed.

As soon as we are done we ran down the steps and threw our bags in the moving van we ran inside and grabbed our tickets and yelled for my dad to drive us to the air port we hopped in the car and drove to the airport. When we got to the airport and It was all ready 5: 30 we only had 15 minutes to get to our plane thank gosh we didn't have any bags so all we had to do was go through the metal detectors and hopped on board. We ran and got on the plane and we were off to Miami.

_2 Hours later…_

The flight attendant came on the mic and said we have arrived in Miami everybody have a wonderful day and thank you for choosing Airline of America.

We were here and I was excited ! I turned to Trish

A: Trish omg were here and its time to see our new home

T: Yea I know Lets go

When we got out of the airport there was a car waiting for us it was my aunt Maddie she was going to take us t mo our condo.

When we got there me and Trish looked so astonished it was beautiful…. And then my aunt left and we went inside it was amazing. It looked like a house from a magazine.

Well since we didn't have much time left in the day it was already 8pm we just had the dinner the maid cooked and went to bed.

**Trish's POV**

We were in our room lying on our beds I turned to Ally and said…. Hey ally are you up

A: yea I can't sleep I'm too excited

T: me too… I can't wait to meet a bunch of new people.

A: yea when we get up tomorrow we should head to the school to register then we can head to the mall to check on sonic boom. Ok Trish

T: _Snoring_ _zzzzzzzz…_

A: Good night Trish


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody here's chapter 3, if you have any questions of ideas just leave me a review I would really appreciate it. Well hope you enjoy.**

**Ally's POV**

My alarm went off it was 8:00 am I jumped out of bed and woke up Trish…

A: Trish get up we have to get ready to register at our new school

T: I'm up… what are we going to wear our things aren't even here!

A: Well it looks like we need to go shopping before we head to school!

T: Did you read my mind… you know I love to shop

A: Yes I know Trish well let's go!

We got up and showered but we had to go to the mall in our outfits from yesterday when we got to the mall we hurried up and found a nice clothing store, it was called Love Culture, I never heard of it but they had some awesome clothes. We found our outfits for today so fast.

I was wearing a tight tan and white romper with a cute pair of knee high tan boots I looked awesome and Trish was wearing a pink crop top with some nice cheetah print tights with some pink flats she was excited because she could finally show off her new rocking body.

We looked like a pair of hotties well that's what we thought and then we were off we went to sonic boom and changed in the practice room then our driver took us to school. The school was close to the mall so it was a quick drive when we arrived. Me and Trish got out of the car like models we always like to do this when we had new clothes on.

When we walked into the school the hallways were empty I guess everybody was in class, we walked down the hall to find the office. It took us a while but we finally found it. When we walked into the office the receptionist said oh you must be Trish and Ally. I said yes we are and she handed us two clipboards with paperwork and she lead us to the principal's office.

We filled out all the papers and put them on the principals desk and he said ok ladies your father called and he got your rosters set up for you so you can stay for today and follow it for fun and then you officially start classes after christmas break.

We smiled and said yes sir. He handed us our schedule and we went to the first class that was on our roster for that period. We were happy because we had every class together thanks to my dad. Our class was music I was happy because I love music.

When we walked into the music class there was a dreamy blonde boy performing he was singing a cover of Bruno Mars "Just the way you are" when I fully stepped in the class our eyes connected and our eyes remained on each other.

**Trish's POV**

When we were done in the principal's office we went to our first class it was music I was happy but I could tell Ally was ecstatic. When we walked in the class and There was some guy with blonde hair playing a Bruno Mars song he was cute but when I looked at Ally she was staring at him and he was staring at her and she didn't stop looking at him until he stopped performing. I just took a seat in the first empty seat I saw it was next to this cute red headed boy and I'm guessing he was the boy who was performing best friend, because when he finished he jumped up and yelled that's my best friend while clapping I giggled. Then he looked at me and said I've never seen you before are you new here?

T: Yea I just moved here yesterday

D: Oh nice what brings you to Miami

T: Me and My Best Friend Ally own the new Sonic Boom in The Mall of Miami.

D: Cool that's awesome you seem like a cool girl my names Dez what's yours

T: My names Trish

D: Well Trish maybe we should hang out sometime

T: Ok sure

D: When are you free?

T: Well me and Ally have to go shopping because we don't have any more clothes but you guys can come along and show us the best places.

D: Ok I will tell Austin

**Ally's POV **

When the boy was done performing everyone clapped and instead of him going back to his seat he came up to me and said hi my name is Austin.

Ally=A Austin=a

A: Hi I'm Ally

a: well I never seen you around here

A: that's because I just moved here yesterday

a: Well that explains why, well since your new how about I show you around Miami sometime

A: sure I would love that.

a: Well put your number in my phone and I will text you.

A: Ok my number is 305-975-6123

a: I will be in touch see yah later Ally

A: ok bye Austin

**Austin's POV**

Wow she is hot I got to tell Dez that we need to hang out with her. When the bell rang I hurried up and met Dez at our lockers.

Austin= A Dez= D

A: Hey Dez

D: Austin we got a date at the mall well not a date but were going to hang out with two smoking hot girls!

A: Really that's awesome, what is their names

D: Well there names are Trish and Ally I call dibs on Trish

A: dude go ahead I met an Ally today to and I want to get to know her

D: ok so do you want me to cancel with other Ally

A: nah we can be friends

D: Ok so were going to meet the girls at the new store Sonic Boom.

A: Alright sounds like a plan see yah later

_They do their hand shake… What up!_

When I was on my way to my Drama class I see Ally and It looks like she struggling with her locker.

a: Hey Ally do you need help

A: Oh my gosh Austin Yes please

I open her locker in a breeze

a: there you go

A: you're a life saver thanks Austin

a: Your welcome well what class do you have next maybe I can walk you there

A: Well I have Drama but you've done enough for me I will be ok

a: It will be my pleasure anyways we have the same class

A: Oh ok then let's go!

As we walked to our class I asked Ally about herself and she said she loves music just like me and that she just loves Acting and Singing this girl is amazing I wonder what she sounds like probably like an angel.

**Ally's POV **

So Austin what do you like to do… Well I love performing and I love music and dancing… he said. Wow we have a lot in common.

Austin: Yea we do, well were here after this we have lunch and because it's the last day we get to go home early.

Ally: That's awesome

We got into the class and the teacher was just throwing a holiday party, I saw Trish with this cute red-headed boy, I went up and introduced myself.

A: Hi my name is Ally what's yours

D: My name is Dez; it is a pleasure to meet you Ally

A: You two

My phone vibrated, I got a text from Austin he said… Hey Ally its Austin

I went up to him and said I saved your number and he giggled. Then he went to go talk to the teacher so I went to Trish and we just sat there and talked about what we were going to do today. We decided that since we ate at the class we didn't go to lunch we just went straight to Sonic Boom I texted Austin and he said they were going to skip lunch two. Before we knew it the bell rung and me and Trish left and we headed to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you like chapter 3, well I don't know what else to say so enjoy chapter 4. Please Review it really helps me write.**

**Ally's POV**

We got to the mall and headed straight to sonic boom, we walked in and a guy turned around and said can I help you ladies. I freaked out it was dallas. I held Dallas and I jumped to him for a hug. He hugged me and said my dad sent me here to see you guys and work here my mom moved here too. I was so happy we could continue our almost relationship.

He told me and trish that our recording studio was upstairs and our office was up there to so I went to our office and called my dad and he said I wont have to work anymore because dallas's mom said she would keep him updated so more free time and I still get money this was great I thanked my dad and hung up.

I ran back down stairs and dallas asked me to go to the movies with him later on I was so excited and said of course. I thought to myself omg is he finally going to make the move I've been waiting for OMG.

_My phone Rang….._

It was Austin

AM=Austin AD=Ally

AD: Hey Austin whats up

AM: Hey Ally I was just wondering does your store sell awesome electric guitars because I need to buy a new one?

AD: Yes of course we do it is a music store

AM: Ok so I will be there in a few to check out your merchandise

AD: Ok Austin See you then

_Call Ends…_

**Austins POV**

Wow! Ally sounds pretty cute on the phone… what am I saying I don't even know her that well, what ever I can't wait to hang out with her maybe I should ask her to go to the movies sometime yea that's what Im going to do.

**Dez's POV**

Hey Austin who are you talking to? Oh no one just thinking out loud… Austin said. Oh ok so are we going to Sonic Boom now?

A: Yea but after I change my clothes

D: whats wrong with what you have on now?

A: Well I don't think its cool enough to buy an electric guitar

D: You mean to impress Ally ?

A: No of course not I just met her why would I have to impress her(nervously).

D: Sure Austin haha, well then I guess I will change my clothes too.

A: Ok dude !

**Austin's POV**

After me and Dez changed our clothes we headed to Sonic Boom, I was excited to see Ally and buy a new guitar. When we got to sonic boom there was a guy he stopped us and asked did we need help and we said we were looking for Ally and Trish. He said oh Ally is in the practice room and Trish I right there.

I turned around and Trish said Guess who got a job at the cell phone accesory cart I giggled and Dez went up to her and they were talking I went up to the practice room and opened the door Ally didn't seem to notice but she was singing so I stayed quiet

**Ally's POV**

I never felt nothing in the world like this before

Now I'm missing you

& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door

Why did you have to go? You could have let me know

So now I'm all alone,

Girl you could have stayed

but you wouldn't give me a chance

With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand

And all my tears they keep running down my face

Why did you turn away?

[Bridge]

So why does your pride make you run and hide?

Are you that afraid of me?

But I know it's a lie what you keep inside

This is not how you want it to be

[Chorus]

So baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

[Verse 2]

It's been a long time since you called me

(How could you forget about me)

You got me feeling crazy (crazy)

How can you walk away,

Everything stays the same

I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back

Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that

Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me

Don't leave me crying.

[Bridge]

Baby why can't we just start over again

Get it back to the way it was

If you give me a chance I can love you right

But your telling me it wont be enough

[Chorus]

So baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

[Bridge]

So why does you pride make you run & hide

Are you that afraid of me?

But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside

Thats not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you

Baby I will wait for you

If it's the last thing I do

[Chorus]

Baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting. **(1)**

When I finished playing my song I heard clapping and I turned around it was Austin I was shocked he told me I sounded beautiful… I said Thanks Austin !

**Austin's POV**

When Ally finished singing I couldn't help but clap she was amazing she sounded like and angel I was amazed and I told her she sounded beautiful

AM: Ally I didn't know you could sing like, that did you write that ?

AD: There's a lot you don't know about me yet, and yes it was one of the first songs I wrote.

AM: It was really great Ally your really are amazing

AD Thank you, so are you I saw you sing in class

AM: Yea I love performing its my life but my parents always tell me that I got a one in a billion chance to make it I hope there aren't right.

AD: My dad says the same thing and Austin you are amazing I know you will make it.

AM: Thanks Ally I believe you will too!

I got up and hugged her I don't know why but I did and she hugged me back I felt shocks running through my body so I let go even though I didn't want to.

It got akward so I broke the silence and said… So you want to help me pick out a new Guitar ?

And she said oh yeah of course that's why you came in the first place. Even though that wasn't true I agreed.

**Ally's POV**

OMG! Austin hugged me it was a nice hug I felt butterflies and then we pulled apart and went to help him pick out a new guitar.

Why am I getting butterflies for a boy who I just met today, this is not me I don't understand

T: Hey Ally

A: Hey Trish whats up

T: Well I got a new job at the cell phone accessory cart

A: That's great try not to get fired lol

T: Oh you know me that's my thing I can't work at one place for to long I get bored

A: Your right

T: You know me, anyways when are we going shopping your dad told me its going to take a couple of days for our things to arrive so we need to buy clothes for the rest of this month.

A: Omg I almost forgot well I'm gonna help Austin pick out a guitar then we can shop

T: Ooooh ok Allt text me when you and Austin are done

A: I will ok bye Trish

T: Bye… Come with me Dez

Dez: Alright Trish were we going

Then they were gone… I showed Austin the guitar I thought he would rock best it was the new black and red Harley Electric Guitar.

AM: I love it Ally its amazing well how much is it ?

AD: Well its 800 dollars

AM: Ok no problem I took out my check book and wrote a check for 800 dollars

AD: Alright well lets get this wrapped up for you

AM: Thanks for helping me find a great guitar, how did you know I liked the color red.

AD: Well its my favorite color and I thought It would look great on you

AM: Wow! Red is my favorite color too

AD: Really! Well looks like that's the third thing we have in common but whos counting lol

AM: Yea this is really cool.

**Austin's POV**

Wow she great at everything and we have the same favorite color I wonder what else we both like I wonder if she loves pancakes like me that would be awesome we can go to the Pancake Whearhouse.

So Ally do you like pancakes

AD: ummm random question but yes I do but its not my favorite food

AM: oh ok then what is your favorite

AD: I love pickles

AM: Oh ok weird but ok

AD: Yea I know but what can I say im different

AM: that's ok with me

AD: good well lets go me Trish and Dez

AM: Alright

I texted Dez and told him to come to Sonic Boom with Trish. He said they are on their way. I told Ally and she asked me if I was ok with going shopping with her and trish and I said sure and she told me great.

**Ally's POV**

Austin is such a cool guy I can't believe he is ok with going shopping. When Trish got to sonic boom we went to the first store on our list Love Culture, We grabbed lots of options and ran to the dressing room.

The first outfit I tried on was something that austin picked out it was actually a pretty cool outfit It was a tight black dress with a red blazer with studs all over and I picked so rocking red studded heels.

I look really great when I stepped out Austins Mouth dropped he just said wow he had no other words I just giggled and did a little turn for him and then told him I was going to buy it and try something else on he just shook his head in excitement. I giggled.

When I came out I had on a blue blazer like Austin's with a tight white dress and a pair of blue flats when I came out once again Austin was astonished he said you better buy that or I will buy it for you I giggled and said ok I tried on a bunch of new outfits and bought almost all of them when I looked at the clock oh my gosh its already 7:30pm I was supposed to me Dallas at Sonic Boom 30 minutes ago I hope he's not mad.

Austin I have to go thank you for this fun day we can hang out tomorrow ok I promise I ran out the store with my bags and into Sonic Boom. Dallas was sitting on the counter he looked a little upset I ran to him and said I im so sorry Dallas I was just shopping with Austin and the time just flew by.

Dallas: So this new guy Austin can make you forget about me so easily after so many years we've known each other come on Ally am I even important to you. You've only been gone for 2 days.

Ally: Of course you are important to me Dallas and I will never forget you and it was an accident and its not Austin's fault he didn't know so are we going to the movies or not!

Dallas: Ok Ally I forgive you this time but I don't like this Austin guy!

Ally: Dallas you don't even know him how can you judge

Dallas: I just don't trust his intentions

Ally: ok Dallas what ever can we go see this movie now.

We walk out and head to the theater.

**Austin's POV**

When ally went to go meet this guy Dallas I followed her I wanted to make sure she was ok because some guys are jerks about their dates being late. I over heard so much this guys a real jerk telling Ally not to trust my intentions. I gotta keep following them to make sure he doesn't hurt her.

I decide to text Ally and ask what movie she was going to watch and she told me there where going to see a horro movie called the Swamp Bride 2, I thought to myself Ally hates horror movies and I've only known her for 1 day and I know a lot more than he does this jerk is the one with bad intentions.

So I go to the theater and I asked for a ticket to the Swamp Bride 2 showing now and luckily they still had tickets so I went into the theater I seen were ally was sitting in the middle row so I sat down in the back were I could seena Ally but she couldn't see me. I watched them I loved this movie but I didn't look at the screen once. I just wanted to see every move this jerk made.

He put his arm around her and he leaned in for a kiss but she denied it to him you could tell he was mad because when he went to the bathroom his face was furious. When the movie was over I was the first one out and I waited for Ally and Dallas to exit the theater when they came out her hand his arm around Ally and she seemed happy and he walked her to her car and she was off but he went back to the theater and I got curious so I followed him it turns out he was meeting another girl and they were gonna see the same movie I was so upset for Ally I had to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody I hope you still like how the story is coming, I still would really appreciate some reviews they will really help me continue the story.**

**Ally's POV**

When I got home from my date with Dallas I ran into my room to find Trish but she wasn't there so I looked around the condo. When I checked the Den I finally found her but she wasn't alone Dez was there and they were watching cartoons when they heard me they turned around and said hey we thought you were Austin how was your movie date I told Trish it was great. Then I asked where is Austin and they said he went to go talk to his mom and pick up a pizza. I said ok so when is he coming back and Dez is said that he just texted me he is on his way.

_Ding dong… _

And Dez yelled that's Austin I went to the door and let him in he smiled and handed me one of the pizza's we walked to the kitchen and we put the food and soda on the counter and Dez and Trish came to the kitchen and they said man you took long. Austin just smiled and said sorry my mom just didn't want me to go.

I just said ok and then Austin looked at me and he said would you like to be my movie night date right in your den, I giggled and said I'd love to he laughed and we grabbed pizza and headed to the den, we sat next to Trish and Dez and we watched the rest of the movie an when the movie was over we sat in the den and played games is was better than my date. I couldn't stop laughing because Dez, and Austin were so funny we actually ended up all falling asleep in the Den I was on one end of the couch Trish on the other and Austin and Dez were on the floor.

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe that I just lied to Dez he's my best friend I feel so bad but is best if no one knows until I tell Ally. I can't take any risk with her finding out from someone else before I'm ready to explain. To be silly I asked Ally if she wanted to me my movie night date and she said yes. So we went into the den and we started to watch Step Brothers **(1)** it was really funny I laugh so hard tears came out of my eyes. After the movie was over we started playing games and me and Dez were making Ally and Trish laugh it was fun. I liked seeing Ally smile so much. We ended up all falling asleep and I got a text which woke me up it was from my mom she was saying goodnight so I woke Dez up and cleaned the den up. Before we left I put a blanket on Ally and Trish, but as I opened the door Ally was up and she came to me with a worried look.

AD: Why are you guys leaving so late, its cold and dark you can spend the night if you want we have a guest room.

AM: Nonsense my condo Is right upstairs, we will be fine good night neighbor

AD: Oh ok good Goodnight Austin

I shut the door and we headed upstairs when we got in my condo Dez immediately crashed on the couch he was out for the night so I whispered goodnight Dez.

Dez: Goodnight Mommy, I mean Austin

I laughed and went to my room, I laid in my bed but I couldn't sleep, I kept having flashbacks of the two-timing jerk that Ally liked. But after like 10 minutes I was out cold.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, our maid was cooking breakfast and I said good morning Maria. She replied with a simple good morning Allyson.

I thought Trish would love some pancakes so I went back in the den to wake her up but she wasn't there I heard the shower so I figured she got up before me. I was curious why Trish was up so early she usually can sleep all day. So I asked Maria.

Ally: Hey Maria do you know why Trish is up so early

Maria: Oh yes! Trish is getting ready to go to breakfast with Dez he called her about 15 minutes ago, oh and you should get ready too because Austin left you a note saying he was going to come down here so you two could hang out.

Ally: Thanks Maria

OMG I have to go get ready, I ran to the 2nd bathroom and hopped in the shower when ZI was all clean I ran to my room to find something to wear. After about five minutes I put together a nice outfit I was wearing my white and blue stripped top with my white high-waisted shorts, with my blue matching flip flops. I styled my hair and when I came out of my room I seen Trish sitting on the couch she turned to me and said…

T= Trish A=Ally

T: Hey Ally… Oooh you look cute

A: Thanks so do you with your hot pink shirt and high-waisted cheetah shorts.

T: Thank you! I'm going to spend the day with Dez we are going to the beach.

A: Oh fun sounds like a date to me!

T: Nah were just friends having fun, and who are you going to see Dallas!

A: No not today I'm just hanging out with Austin

T: ok cool, well… see yah Dez is here

_Ding dong…_

Oh right on point it was Dez at the door but he wasn't alone Austin was with him, I got ready just on time.

**Austin's POV**

AM=Austin AD=Ally

AM: Good Morning Ally

AD: Hey Austin

Wow she looked great! But I didn't tell her that, I just said what do you want to do today?

AD: Well… IDK

AM: How about we go on that tour I promised you?

AD: Yea that's a great idea

AM: Well if you want the best tour you first need a bathing suit and a change of clothes.

AD: Ok

She went to her room to grab her things and she took a little while so I guess she was putting her bathing suit on now. She came out and said I am ready to go! Alright let's go… I replied

We sat at the table and Maria brought us some breakfast she said enjoy and we thanked her. Maria made us some fluffy chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. It was delicious when we finished I washed mine and Ally's plates and then we went outside and got in my car.

Ally looked at me and she said were too and I grabbed her hand and said it was a surprise. She blushed and said ok. I decided that our first stop would be the beach, then we would go to the best amusement park in Miami Water world, then we would head to the city to see the light show and the annual lighting of the tree. It was going to be a fun day for Ally and me.

When we got to Miami beach I got out of the car first and said close your eyes I grabbed our things out of the trunk and opened her door I said close your eyes and hold my hand trust me when we were almost to the sand I said open your eyes and she seen the view she smiled and said let's find a spot. We finally found a spot and It was perfect, the sun hit us just right and it was away from the crowds of people I put the towels down and said lets go swim she looked nervous so I asked her…

AM: Ally, are you ok

AD: Yea but is the water cold like it is in Oregon

AM: I laughed and said of course not the water is warm like the air.

She smiled and we began to take off our clothes so that they wouldn't get wet. I could help but stare at her she is just so hot! And when I seen her stomach she had a belly button ring it was a blue music note. I didn't mean to but I yelled belly button and she giggled and said

AD: yea it's pierced, do you like it?

AM: Yes of course I do It's cool

She sighed in relief and said that's good.

We were silent for a minute so I said last one to the water is a rotten clam she laughed and ran she was beating me so I ran fast and picked her up and ran into the water I said well I guess none of us are rotten she was laughing so hard. I really enjoyed seeing her so happy, I never want that to change.

We were playing in the water I kept picking her up and falling back into the water she enjoyed it, and I did too. At one point she told me to look at the sky and she jumped on my back and said run like the wind bulls eye. We both fell in the water and when we got up she said lets go tan.

We got out of the water and we laid on the towels, I guess I fell asleep so she buried me in the sand. I really couldn't move she did a good job she was laying there so I hopped up and scared her I picked her up and ran her back to the water and she was laughing and yelling sand monster. We fell in the water and I said let's get clean so we can go to our next location. She said ok so we grabbed our stuff and went to the showers we rinsed off the sand and I bought new towels because ours were dirty I just put them in a plastic bag and then in the trunk we got in the car and we headed to Water World I told her to just stay in her bathing suit and then she seen the water world sign she freaked and said yay water world. I just told her yes and she was so happy, when we got out the car she said I'm hungry can we get something to eat and I said of course. We stopped at one of the stands and we got chicken fingers and French fries, with a pickle for Ally.

After we ate I told Ally we were going to ride every ride once and then head to our last location and she said ok and she looked worried she turned to me and said

AD: Hey Austin these lines are long we will be here all day waiting and I said not with the flash passes that I bought us, she hopped in excitement and we were off every ride we made sure we got on together and we had a great time on all the fun slides we even got to race each other on the water speed way which was fun.

It was getting dark and thankfully we rode every ride but I wanted to win something for Ally so when we went to go get changed I did it quickly then I went to one of the carnival games and won Ally 2 stuffed animals I got her a big brown bear and a white goose I hid them in the car I was dressed casually but I had a change of nice clothing in my car and I had an outfit for Ally to wear too. When we got to the car I said go to the back seat and put this on, she said ok and I just changed behind the car I didn't really care there was no one there I had on a red jacket with a white shirt and black jeans with some kicking red and black hi-top sneakers. I brought her the dress that she tried on at the store but didn't buy because she ran out if time it was the red jacket with the studs and the black dress and red heels. She came out and said…

AD: How do I look?

AM: You look amazing

AD: Thank you, you look good too Austin

AM: Thanks Ally

We got in the car and I said I got a surprise for you, I pulled out the stuffed animals I won for her and she hugged me and said thank you Austin this is great and she said I will call the bear Austin and I will call the goose pickles. I laughed and said ok are you ready to go to our last place she smiled and said let's go.

We drove to the city and I parked my car in front of the building we were going into this gentleman lead us to the elevator and her took us to the roof were me and Ally would have a dinner with a great view of the light show she blushed and said.

AD: Austin this is beautiful you really didn't have to do this!

AM: Of course I did how else would I make this the most perfect tour, for the most perfect girl!

I didn't say for the most perfect girl but I did think it, she got up and hugged me, I love when she hugs me. We ate dinner and watched the show she loved it, It was an amazing day that was soon coming to an end. When we finished eating and the light show was over I told her I had one more thing to show her and it's walking distance.

She said ok I'm ready we went down on the elevator and we walked down the street we looked at the huge tree and I whispered to her 3…2…1…. Happy holidays Ally and the tree lit up she looked amazed.

AD: Austin it's amazing and this day was perfect

I smiled and hugged her and I said are you ready to go home?

AD: yea I ready

I grabbed her hand and we walked to my car and drove home, when we got to the condos I dropped her off at her door because it was super late, then I went to my condo to lie down.

**Ally's POV**

When Austin Left I shut my door and slid to the floor I screeched and said best day ever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a few days but, I think you are really going to enjoy chapter 6 I made sure to make it really long. Don't forget to review, I really appreciate it!**

**Ally's POV**

When Austin Left I shut my door and slid to the floor I screeched and said best day ever! Trish ran over and said.

Trish: Ally, are you ok.

Ally: Oh yeah, I'm Fine I just had the best day ever!

Trish: (laughing) really! That's great; I had an awesome day too.

Ally: Yeah, and that's good Trish what did you and Dez do?

Trish: Well, we had breakfast at I hop, and then we went to an awesome pool party! Everyone was there even Dallas; he asked for you, I told him you were hanging with Austin.

Ally: What! What did he say?

Trish: He didn't say anything; he just looked really mad and walked away.

Ally: Awe man, maybe I should call him.

Trish: Yeah, maybe you should!

Ally: OMG, I just realized I left my phone in Austin's car.

I went up to Austin's condo, he opened the door and I was stunned he was soaking wet and had only a towel around his waist. I quickly covered my eyes and Austin's eyes opened really wide, and he said…

Austin: Ally, what are you doing here?

Ally: I (stuttering) why are you wet and only wearing a towel.

Austin: ha ha ha I just hopped out of the shower and I thought you were Dez. What do you need Ally?

Ally: oh ok sorry! I left my phone in your car and I really need it, but I see you're busy so I will come back later!

Austin: oh no its fine Ally let's get your phone now.

He just put on flipped flops and we went out to his car, when he gave me my phone I hugged him and he walked me back to my condo. IDK why but I hugged him again! Then he left when I went inside. I dropped my phone on the couch, and went to find Trish to tell her what I just saw.

When I found Trish she wasn't alone Dez was with her, I was confused was he here the whole time? Whatever, So I just ran back to Austin's condo and he laughed and said…

Austin: Did you leave something again? Am I ever going to finish my shower?

Ally: I giggled, no I didn't forget anything it's just Trish and Dez are in my room and I was wondering can I crash here?

Austin: Sure but what are Trish and Dez doing, that made you not want to stay?

Ally: They were sleeping Dez was on Trish… Austin cut me off…

Austin: DEZ WAS ON TRISH!

Ally: Austin you didn't let me, finish Dez was on Trish's bed and Trish was on my bed. I guess they fell asleep talking.

Austin: Oh! That explains why he wasn't answering my text messages. But sure Ally of course you can stay, BTW I have you bag. You might need to shower so when I am done you can use one of my towels and I will lay out some clothes for you to sleep in.

Ally: Ok( I just stared at his wet chest and the towel wrapped around his waist OMG what is wrong with me!)

Austin: Umm Ally are you ok.

Ally: Oh yeah I'm just tired I had a really long day.

Austin: Yeah! I know I was there, but Ally just get your stuff ready I'm going to finish my shower and when I'm out I will find something for you to wear.

Ally: Ok thanks!

Austin: you're welcome Ally.

He went back to the bathroom, so I went to his bed room to see what I had in my bag. Luckily I had my brand new Victoria Secrets bra and underwear set, that Trish gave me this morning. I also, had the whole Pure Seduction Fragrance set, so I could use that to shower with all I need is a towel and the clothes that Austin is going to give me.

I sat on his comfy bed and drew my fingers across the lines. After about 5 minutes Austin was out of the shower and he came over to the bed room, OMG he only had boxers on.

Austin: Sorry Ally I am used to being alone, I will put some clothes on now.

Ally: its ok Austin this is your home, I am fine.

Austin: oh ok here is a clean towel and when you are done I will have clothes laid out for you.

Ally: Alright thanks!

I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower then I realized that I left my underwear. I didn't hear Austin so I ran over to the bed room with my towel and grabbed my stuff. Austin was there but I think he was asleep. I ran back to the bathroom to continue my shower.

**Austin's POV**

I was waiting for Ally to finish her shower, so I laid on my bed to wait for her, I heard the shower cut off and the door opened and she came over to the room. I think she thinks I am asleep, because she dropped her towel and was putting lotion on and I was in the same room! Then she walked over to the mirror and let down her hair, I just closed my eyes because I couldn't handle seeing her so sexy. It's like she was doing it on purpose, she then walked over to me and shook me awake (even though I wasn't really asleep) and she said…

Ally: Austin you can give me a shirt to sleep in, I can't sleep with big pants.

Austin: Umm ok. So I went through my dresser and got her my favorite t-shirt. This is my favorite shirt so you better give it back. (I laughed)

Ally: Yes Sir! She said giggling.

Before she put on the shirt she jumped on the bed and stumbled onto me she looked at me and by accident my hand was on the inside of her thigh. I think we were going to kiss but then my phone rang, and she hopped up so fast. It was a text from Dez It said that he was going to crash at Ally's place I guess I got it late, since my phone died after I texted him earlier. She got off of the bed and grabbed the t-shirt and put it on. She sat on the bed and said…

Ally: So Austin I'm not tired anymore what do you want to do?

Austin: Well we can talk and get to know each other better!

Ally: Sure, you first!

Austin: Ok what do you want to know?

Ally: Just tell me things I don't know about you.

Austin: Ok, well I have an older sister who is 25 and she is married to a billionaire named Charles, he is pretty cool. Ummm, I don't live with my mom because her husband kicked me out! He is mad because he believes that I am wasting my life with music and that It won't get me anywhere, they want me to go to business school and run Moons Mattresses but I hate that I will never give up my dream. Oh and I love horror movies and dancing! Your turn!

Ally: well, I am the only child and my dad lives in Oregon. My dad thinks music won't get me anywhere he just wants me to go to school and one day take over Sonic Boom. I love to read and I wish I could dance.

Austin: I can teach you, we can start now!

Ally ok

Austin: What do you want to learn? And what do you already know?

Ally: well I know ballet, but I want to learn how to dance to pop.

Austin: ok I can teach you that, but you have to show me what you can do.

Ally: ok sure let me get my iPod and plug it up to your radio.

Austin: Alright!

She walked back into the room with her iPod, she handed it to me and I plugged it up to the stereo and she said….

Ally: The song is already on so just restart it and turn up the volume.

When the beat started she was on the floor, then the words began and her movement just flowed with the words. I started to sing along.

Austin: You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say, that it's too late to apologize, it's too late…. IDK why, but I got up and started dancing with her. She was learning my secret; that I knew ballet. At the end she did a beautiful jump and I caught her and we ended the song with us singing to each other, and her in my arms. We looked into each other's eyes and we were so close that our lips almost touched and then Ally's iPod switched to Taylor Swift we are never getting back together. She laughed and I put her down and she said…

Ally: teach me now!

She ran to the radio and turned on an upbeat song.

Austin: alright let's do it.

**Ally's POV**

Austin started dancing he looked really cool, he is such a performer I love it! I could not take my eyes off of him. Until he pointed to me and said, it's your turn. I freaked out so I just started swaying weirdly, he laughed and came closer to me.

Austin: ok Ally let's start with some hip movement

I guess I looked stiff because he came behind me and put his hands on my hips and said.

Austin: Ally it's easy just start with swaying side to side, then when you hear the beat you just pop.

Then his hands slide down to my legs and he said...

Austin: like in ballet your movements must flow together except you have to make your movements faster and harder to keep up with the beat. So when you move your hips use your legs so that you can go into your next move quickly and it will look connected.

Ok can know cross one leg over the other and you're going to do a quick spin. But make sure it's not slow and pretty like in ballet; it has to be tough and quick.

Ally: ok like this, I did exactly what he said.

Austin: that was perfect Ally, now let's add some arm movement, and you will be dancing to pop in no time.

Ally: ok

Austin: ok like I said before when dancing to pop you can't be soft, graceful and slow. You have to be hard, stiff and fast like a crashing wave.

Ally: ok I think I got it

Austin: yup, looking great Ally! Now you officially know how to dance to pop music.

It got quiet so I sat down.

**Austin's POV**

It was getting awkwardly quiet so I said, want to learn salsa?

Ally: totally! That would be so cool.

So I plugged my iPod into the stereo and put on a salsa song.

Ok now Ally the trick with salsa is you have to be sexy and quick on your feet. So follow my lead!

I pulled her tight to me and said 1,2,3 5,6,7 ...

Oh you got it, have you learned this before?

Ally: ha, ha, I only know the steps I never learned turning and being sensual with my movements.

Austin: oh ok, we'll I am your instructor. So let me show you how! When you do the steps sway your hips in motion with your legs.

Ally: ok got it!

Austin: now we are going to do a spin, 1 2 3 spin out and then come back in. Now that you are backwards your steps will be in the same direction as mine.

Her body was pressed against mine and we were dancing with so much heat.

Now for the last turn and di spin out and into my arms and now wrap your leg around my thigh and I will dip you and as I bring you up raise you leg higher to my waist and I will lift you. We did it and it was amazing.

Austin: Ally! That was great, you are a natural. Well before we need showers again we should just watch some TV.

So we walked over to the living room. We watched a movie and half way through it Ally fell asleep. So I picked her up and laid her on my bed. On my way out of my room she sat up and said.

Ally: Austin don't leave me.

So I went back in the room and laid on the bed with her. She curled up to me and fell sound asleep. I quietly said goodnight Ally, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then I fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

I woke up and it was 11 am, Ally was still asleep so I got out of bed and decided to make her breakfast in bed. Since, she had such a long day yesterday. When I got in the kitchen, I took out all of the ingredients. I decided to make her some pancakes, eggs, hash browns and bacon. When I finished I grabbed a tray and poured a glass of orange juice and went to my room to wake ally up. I gently tapped her and said...

Austin: good morning sleepy head, I made you breakfast.

Ally: good morning Austin and thank you she sat up and I placed the tray in front of her. She started eating and she looked over to me and said...

Ally: Austin this is really good!

Austin: well I learned from my mom, she taught me how to cook when I was twelve. It really comes in handy since I live on my own.

Ally: that was really sweet of her, she really loves you Austin even though she let you go.

Austin: yea I know she tells me every day.

Ally: my dad does the same thing, since I've left Oregon to live here in Miami.

Austin: wow that must be really hard. Not seeing your dad and him being so far away. How do you do it?

Ally: we'll it was really hard at first but now I'm occupied so I can handle not seeing him for now. It just upsets me that this is the first Christmas that I will spend without him.

Austin: awe Ally, don't worry you got me Trish and Dez we can have a Christmas together.

Ally: that's so sweet Austin, it's different but it will be better than being just me and Trish. I actually feel worst for Trish because it's been 2 years since her parents divorced and my dad adopted her. My dad has been there for her and she told me we are the most stable family she's ever been a part of, it will be like she's alone again and I would hate that.

Austin: wow that's sad! I hope me and Dez can make this Christmas great for you and Trish!

Ally: yea I hope so too!

Austin: so do you think Trish and Dez are awake?

Ally: nah, she could sleep all day if you let her.

Austin: Dez does that too! I guess they will call us when they wake up.

Ally: yeah, so what do you want to do while we wait?

Austin: we can go to the pool down stairs.

Ally: oh yeah, I forgot we got one of those… lol. Let's go!

Ally grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. So I went in my room and changed into mine.

When we were both done we headed down stairs to the lobby. I knew the desk clerk, so I said what's up James. He laughed and said hello Austin. I then asked him if the pool area was opened. He shook his head and said yes sir, go right on in!

So we went into the indoor pool area and Ally dropped her towel on a chair and went to rinse in the sprinklers. I put me towel with hers and followed. After she rinsed she dried her hands and grabbed her phone. I walked to her and said...

Austin: Who yah calling

Ally: I'm calling Trish, so that she and Dez can join us, because we all need to spend more time together.

She told Trish to put on her bathing suit and to bring Dez to the pool. Then she hung up and put her phone down.

So i put on a terminator voice and said, Allyson you are going down! I chased her around and picked he up and jumped in the pool. We laughed so hard and then we started swimming.

We heard Trish and Dez so we hurried out of the pool and hid behind the chairs. When they came in we jumped out and yelled boo! They jumped and screamed, then they looked at us and said...

Trish & Dez: Not cool!

Austin & Ally: come on it was funny!

Trish & Dez: ok, ok it kind of was funny.

After Trish and Dez put their things down we all jumped into the pool. Then Dez came out of no where and said...

Dez: we should have a shoulder stack wrestling match.

Ally: OMG that sounds so fun lets do it!

Me and Trish nodded and we made teams me and Ally vs. Trish and Dez. I put Trish onto Dez shoulders and then I put Ally on my shoulders. Then in a really weird voice Dez said...

Dez: Ready. Set. Fight!

We started wrestling but it was hard trying to get the other team down after a few minutes we were kind of tired and we ended up both slipping so it was a tie. We floated for a while and then got bored again. So we just made up an obstacle course race.

The first part of the race was for me and Dez to pick up Trish and Ally. Then throw them into the pool as far as we could. Next, Ally and Trish will swim to the end of the pool. Then me and Dez will jump in and swim to them, tap their hand and put them on our backs and carry them to the middle then they swim to the end and jump out of the pool. Lastly me and Dez would race to the end of the pool and the girls will help us get out. When we did the race for the first time Ally and I won, then the second time Dez and Trish beat us. We were exhausted so we went out to the back where there was another pool and sun chairs. We sat down and chilled for a while, I think Ally actually fell asleep for a moment. Dez got up and yelled I am hungry can we go have dinner at the mall it's like 5 already.

We all agreed, so we went to our condos, showered and changed into nice clothes. When we were all ready we headed down to the lobby to meet up. Ally looked so great, and I actually wasn't nervous to tell her.

**Ally's POV**

Austin told me I look great, I was wearing a white and yellow sun dress with white sandals. I am so glad he liked it. Then he said Trish you look great too! She was wearing a zebra print crop top with black shorts and some black boots. She has such an edgy style, and calls herself a fashion queen!

We headed outside and got into Austin's car and drove to the mall. When we got there we went to the diner, to eat the famous cheese steaks and curly fries. When we finished eating we were going to roam the mall I whispered to Trish to distract Austin so that I could buy him some Christmas presents and she told me to do the same for Dez. So I went into different stores alone and bought gifts for Trish, Austin, Dez, my dad, and Dallas. I had to hide the bags so I hid them in my office in Sonic Boom. When I came out of the office Dallas called me from the front desk.

I walked up to him and hugged him, and he hugged me tight. When I pulled away he had a serious look on his face. He then said…

Dallas: Ally, I haven't heard from you since our date, did I do something wrong?

Ally: no, of course not! I just have been busy, and haven't had any time to pick up the phone to call anyone.

Dallas: What have you been doing! I bet you have just been hanging out with this new guy Austin!

Ally: I have but, why does that matter!

Dallas: Ally you've known me since the third grade and you've only known Austin for a couple of days! And you find more time for him than me!

Ally: Dallas! It's not like that, I am just getting to know new friends, and since when do you care? Now that there is someone else who wants to get to know me you get jealous! Dallas , when we were in Oregon you barely gave me the time of day! Ugh, I just don't get you! What's the difference from here and Oregon! Huh Dallas tell me!

Dallas: I don't know how to explain Ally!

He grabbed me and kissed me.

I was shocked so I pushed him away and I said...

Ally: Dallas what are you doing?

Dallas: Ally don't you get it! I like you and I want you to be my girl friend, that's the whole reason me and my mom came to Miami!

Ally: I like you too Au-Dallas..

I laughed and I said yes but when I turned around everyone was there except Austin. I asked Trish where he was and she said...

Trish: he stormed out when you said yes!

I ran after him and Dallas yelled Ally where are you going? I yelled to find Austin!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody I'm back! sorry for making you wait so long for chapter 7 but don't worry now I'm here to stay and I'm going to be updating often well enjoy and don't forget to leave a review**.

Ally's POV

I ran out of Sonic Boom to look for Austin. For a while I couldn't find him, because I had no idea what direction he headed in. But then I remembered he told me that his thinking place is the movie theater arcade. So I headed over there and I was right! I called his name...

Ally:Austin!

He looked up and saw me but he didn't move. So I went over and took a seat next to him. Before I could say anything he looked at me and said...

Austin: Ally, what are you doing here! Shouldn't you be with you're boy friend. Why didn't you tell me you and Dallas were dating. I would've backed off a little, now I feel like a jerk.

Ally: Austin I didn't tell you because I would've been lying! Dallas just asked me out today!

Austin: well then why did he kiss you?

Ally: idk but I pushed him away it was inappropriate, because he didn't even ask! But then he asked me to be his girl friend.

Austin: and what did you say?

Ally: well I said yes. I've had a crush on Dallas since the third grade! He was like the first boy I like well, except for in kindergarten. I giggled

Austin: oh ok but that's funny I had a huge crush on this girl in kindergarten and sometimes I think about her and how she's doing now but I don't remember much about her.

Ally: omg me too, I really don't remember what he looked like I only remember what I felt and that we were unbreakable!

Dallas walks up to Austin and Ally.

Dallas: wow Ally seriously were together for 2 minutes and you leave me yet again for this Austin guy !

Austin: don't talk to her like that! Ally is my friend and you need to accept that! So chill out and just be a good boy friend to her or we are gonna have a problem!

Dallas: yeah, yeah, yeah... Dude stay out of this Ally is my girl friend and I will not be ok with her spending more time with another guy then with me!

Austin: well maybe if you didn't stand around like an idiot, and make plans with her she wouldn't have to spend so much time with another guy!

Ally: guys please don't fight I can't have my best guy friend and my boy friend hate each other! That would suck.

Austin: alright Ally, but I'm leaving because I can't take being around this jerk!

Ally: Austin!

Austin: I won't fight with him, but I won't be his friend!

Austin walks away...

Dallas: see Ally baby you don't need him you have me and Trish.

Ally: Dallas! I am not going to stop being friends with Austin so give it up! Ok!

Dallas: fine! Well babe I will see you later I gotta get ready for my interview.

Ally: interview for what?

Dallas: oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you but my mom wants me to find a job on my own, because she said sonic boom was just handed to me too easily! So I got and interview at water world.

Ally: oh ok, we'll good luck and I will see you later?  
Dallas: um yea later!  
He kissed me on the cheek and walks away.

I go back to sonic boom and since I was alone I decided to just wrap up the presents I bought. I might as well there is only 2 more days until Christmas.

My phone rang, It was my dad.

Ally: hey daddy! I miss you!  
Mr. Dawson: oh Ally-cat I miss you too!  
Ally: how are you daddy?  
Mr. Dawson: I'm fine Ally, just a little sad because I won't be able to spend Christmas with my to favorite girls in the whole wide world.  
Ally: oh dad we are sad to but I will call you and send you a gift!  
: oh sweetheart you don't have to do that you are my gift!  
Ally: alright! Are you sure?  
Mr. Dawson: I am positive, well I have to go tell Trish I said hello and I will call you tomorrow. Bye sweetie I love you!  
Ally: I love you too dad!

He hung up and I continued wrapping when I was down I called a cab and took the gifts to the condo, I was lucky Trish wasn't home so I hid the gifts in a place were Trish will never look.

I then laid on my bed and fell asleep.

Austin's POV

I was so angry with that Dallas guy! I just hate him he's such a stupid jerk! But Ally likes him so I will be nice for her.  
I was alone so I took the time to go buy Christmas gifts. So I went into a bunch of stores and found a lot of good gifts for Ally, Dez, Trish, my mom and ally's dad. Even though he lives in Oregon! When i finished shopping I bought wrapping paper and boxes and went to my condo to wrap them up. When I finished I went to my room and fell asleep I was exhausted, today was crazy!

Trish's POV

Hey Dez I wonder where Austin and Ally are ?  
Dez: me too, I haven't seen them since earlier!  
Trish: well I think Ally is with Dallas.  
Dez: oh, well Austin must have went home and fell asleep because he hasn't texted me at all.  
Trish: oh, we'll as long as we are at the mall we should go shopping!  
Dez: let's do it !

Even though Dez and I were shopping together, I was able to distract him when buying his gifts. I then got Austin, Ally, and Ally's dads gifts. I guess Dez was doing the same thing but, I didn't see anything he bought! He was too fast for me! We are both lazy and trying to be sneaky so we took our gifts to a store that wraps presents for you and labels who they Are for and from. When we left that store Dez went to Austin's condo and I went to mine and Ally's.

I hid the gifts in the living room closet! Which Ally never goes through. I then went to my room to lay down, and I seen Ally sound asleep. So I just climbed in bed an fell asleep.

Dez's POV  
when I got into Austin's condo I hid my stuff and I went to go talk to my best friend. Austin was sleeping but I woke home up because last time I seem him he looked upset.

Dez: Austin! Wake up!  
Austin: hey Dez, what's up?  
Dez: dude what's on your mind  
Austin: well I am upset that Ally's boy friend is a jerk. He doesn't like me at all. I don't want him to take Ally from me!

Dez: well he doesn't like you because you are competition and he feels threatened by you! So don't feel sorry about him! No one can tell Ally, not to be friends with you. So don't stress it.

Austin: you are right Dez! So what's going on with you and Trish ?

Dez: oh, nothing were becoming really good friends!

Austin: mhmm that's why you always ditch me for her!  
Dez: hey you do the same to me for Ally!  
Austin: ok fine were even!

Ally's POV

My phone rang so it woke me up from my nap.  
It was my mom she texted me and told me to video chat her on my laptop.

So I got my laptop and video called her, she answered

Ally's mom: hi Ally how are you ?  
Ally: I'm doing good mom but I miss you and dad.  
Ally's mom: awe sweetie we miss you too, but guess what!?  
Ally: what?  
Ally's mom: I'm coming to your condo for the holiday I'm at the airport waiting for my car?  
Ally:OMG really! That's awesome mom but what about dad he's going to be alone.  
Ally's mom: he will be fine I have to spend Christmas with my baby !  
Ally: that's great mom I can't wait until you get here!  
Ally's mom: ok sweet heart I will be there soon.  
Ally: ok bye mom.

She hung up I was so happy that my mom was going to be here for Christmas, so i woke Trish up.

Ally: Trish wake up  
Trish: why ?  
Ally: my mom is coming here!  
Trish: omg really yea so we gotta buy her presents tomorrow. I was just going to order something online and have it sent to her. But now she going to be here so I gotta change that plan.  
Ally: yea me too!  
Trish: I'm so excited to see her it's been almost a year since she went to Africa to study the gorillas!  
Ally: yes I know I can't wait

Knock... Knock... Knock  
It was the door!  
Trish: omg I think it's your mom!  
Ally: It is!  
I ran to the door and opened it! It was my mom and my dad I hugged them both and said.  
Ally: dad I thought you couldn't come?  
Mr. Dawson: I wouldn't miss Christmas with my girls for the world.  
Trish: hey I know that voice!  
: come here Trish give your old man a hug!  
Trish ran over and hugged them.

They came in and said so where can we put our stuff down? I took them to the guest room.  
How lovely Christmas with my whole family and Austin and Dez! And my boyfriend Dallas.

My dad said... Lets go get some ice cream!  
Me and Trish hopped up and said ok excitedly!  
Then we asked if our new friends could come and my mom said of course. So I ran up to Austin's condo and knocked on the door.  
After like 2 minutes, Dez opened the door.  
Ally: hey Dez get Austin my mom and dad are treating us to ice cream!  
Dez: ok! Austin get up we are getting ice cream!  
Austin: yay, lets go! Oh hi Ally are you coming too ?  
Ally: of course my parents are treating!  
Austin: oh yeah duh...

We all ran down to my condo and my mom and dad looked a me and then they looked at Austin and Dez.  
I laughed and said...  
Mom and dad this is Austin and Dez!  
Austin waved and said hi Mr. And Mrs. Dawson . Then Dez repeated!  
My mom and dad smiled and my mom and dad smiled and shook there hands then my dad said...

Mr. Dawson: let's go get ice cream! We went outside and hopped into my dads rental car, we drove too cold stones my favorite ice cream place!

We went inside and ordered when we got our ice cream my dad paid and we went outside to grab seats.  
Mr. Dawson: so Austin and Dez, how did you meet my daughters?  
Austin&Dez: well we met them in school, we have all the same classes!  
Mr. Dawson: that's good.  
He smiled and we just all started talking to each other. When we finished we went back home and before Austin and Dez left my dad and mom said, see you guys tomorrow for our traditional Christmas Eve dinner!  
Austin& Dez : yes sir!  
Then they went upstairs, I was happy that my mom and dad wanted Austin and Dez to join us for the holiday!  
When we got inside I said good night to my parents and went to bed, Trish followed me and my parents went into there room.

When I laid down I called Dallas but he didn't answer so I called Austin

Austin: hey Ally what's up?  
Ally: can you sing me to sleep?  
Austin: sure I'm gonna sing you an original song ok.  
Ally: ok  
Austin: I wrote this in the 6th grade when I was thinking of that girl i had a crush on in kindergarten. It's called beautiful soul  
The guitar starts playing...  
[Intro:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus]

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Austin: did you like it Ally?  
Ally: I loved it good night Austin.  
Austin: good night Ally.

Austin's POV  
When she hung up I whispered its you Ally!  
I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about how I think I like Ally.  
But I can't say anything because if she doesn't feel the same it will ruin everything, and she has Dallas.  
I stayed up until 3 am and then I finally fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and I got out of bed when I looked in the mirror I was 5 and my mom came in and dressed me she picked me up and said time for school Austin. When I got to school I seen her my kindergarten love. I ran to her and gave her a hug she said hi with her angelic voice. I got on one knee and pulled a toy ring out of my pocket and said will you marry me  
Little ally: Austin I have to ask my dad  
I then had a flash back and remembered that I left the same day and she couldn't give me an answer so I said...  
Little Austin: he will say its ok ,so what do you say  
Little Ally: well then ok I will marry you Austin!  
Little Austin: great. I kissed her on the cheek and said dont forget me so I took her to the tree and we carved our names Austin. M and it was blurring but when I rubbed my eyes it said Ally. D.  
I woke up and screamed its ally its her she's my kindergarten wife!

Dez looked at me and said Austin what are you talking about! I just said...  
Austin: go to bed it was just a dream!  
Dez: ok good night Austin!

I laid back down and I was happy but sad because Ally is going to think I'm crazy! So I won't say anything until its time.

The next morning. It was Christmas Eve and me and Dez where going to have breakfast with my mom lunch with his family and dinner with Ally's and Trish's mom and dad.

So we got out of bed to meet my mom. When I seen her I hugged her and said hi mom happy Christmas mom and then I handed her a gift bag.  
Ms. Moon: oh hunny you didn't have too  
She handed me four bags she than said  
One is for you, one for Dez, one for this Ally girl and one for the other girl Trish.  
Austin: thank you mom and then I went into my pocket and handed Her a small wrapped box and said give this to dad for me. She smiled and said I will.  
We sat down and ordered food at ihop. We ate and laughed and I told her I loved her so much. She smiled and looked at her watch. She then hopped up and said sweetie I have to go I love you and make sure you call me tomorrow.  
She left and then me and Dez headed to his house for lunch.

When we got to his house his mom gave us a big hug and said happy Christmas Eve. We smiled and she lead us to the living room were we played games until lunch was ready. Than we ate food and hung out for a while. It was 4:30 so Dez and I said we have to go. Dez's parents ran over and said don't forget your gifts. They handed us a bunch of bags and we hugged them and said thanks we then told her their gifts from us were under the tree.  
And we were out the door we put the gifts in the trunk and we drove back to the condos then we went to our room to grab more gifts first then we knocked on Ally's door. Her dad opened the door and he said welcome boys you can place the gift under the tree and then just join me on the couch.  
Austin&Dez: yes sir!  
We did as he said and then ally's mom called her and Trish and said dinner is ready. Ally and Trish came to the living room and ally looked beautiful she was wearing a red dress with some black heels. We then went to sit at the table I pulled out Ally's chair and Dez pulled out his then when ally's mom put all the food on the table I got up and pulled her chair out. She thanked me and I sat down next to Ally. We said grace and began to eat I immediately gave ally's mom props for the delicious food.  
When we finished eating, I helped Ally take the dishes to the kitchen. Ally's mom sat down with mr Dawson and I wanted to help Ally clean the kitchen so I went behind her and said I wash and you dry. She giggled and said sure. So we washed the dishes together and she put soap on my nose and then we laughed. When we finished, we walked over to the den then Ally's mom yelled when we passed under the door together she said mistletoe! Ally's and my face turned red and she said you have to or you will never find love! So Ally turned to me and I looked into her eyes and leaned in anda lidera her on the cheek. I felt electricity threw my body and fireworks. I wanted to kiss her on the lips but, she has a boy friend. then joined everybody on he couch. And then Dez said me and Trish fell for the same mistletoe so don't feel that bad!  
I smiled and we watched a bunch of Christmas movies. Then Ally's parents looked at us and said its late so you guys can spend the night and when we wake up we can open presents ok.  
Me and Dez shook our heads up and down and we went to go get our Christmas pajamas. We changed and when we came back everybody else changed too and we laughed because we had the same tradition.  
Ally's parents went to bed and me and Dez laid on the couches. Ally and Trish came over and said good night guys.  
Austin&Dez: goodnight ladies.  
We went to sleep.

Ally's POV

Me and Trish went to our room and laid in our beds.

Trish: I can't believe tomorrow is christmas! it's crazy. the year is almost over.

Ally: I know exactly, how you feel. well good night Trish we have a big day tomorrow.

Trish: good night.

The next morning...

I got up and looked at the clock it was 9: 30am and I jumped up to wake Trish up.

Ally: Trish, wake up it's christmas!  
she hopped out of bed and we ran out the room to wake everybody else up.

first we ran to the den were Austin and Dez were asleep I jumped on austin and trish jumped on dez. we both yelled wake up, it's christmas. they woke up and smiled. Then me and Trish ran to our parents room and jumped onto there bed singing it christmas, it's christmas. wake up for the gifts. they got up and laughed at us.

We were all up and, were ready to open gifts! we sat by the tree and my mom grabbed the first gift and handed to trish said from me, your mom. Trish smiled and said thank you. soon enough we all had our gifts and we began opening them. we all got really great stuff. when, we were done, I went to my room to put my gifts away.  
I when I turned around to see if trish was coming she was with dez so I was alone. when I finished with my gifts Austin came into my room and said you missed a gift. I smiled and said, wow from who?

Austin: from me.  
Ally: but I thought I got the gifts you got me.  
Austin: well this one is special open it!  
Ally: alright.

I opened the gift it was a small box when I opened the gift it was a ring, and I smiled and said...

Ally: Austin are you proposing to me?  
Austin: well I am but I'm not, I got that ring in the kindergarten and I want you to wear it on this necklace pp. it's special to me and it's a symbol of our friendship!

Ally: austin, this is so sweet of you. I love it and I will never take it off.

I hugged him and then we smiled. Trish ran into the room and said...  
Trish: Ally, Ally look what Dez got me.  
she showed me her arm and there was a beautiful bracelet, then she looked up and send oops did I interrupt something. austin said no, and then he smiled and walked out.

Austin's POV  
after I have ally the necklace and left the room I wondered where is dallas? and why wasn't he spending christmas with his amazing girl friend ally?

The first thing that popped into my mind was that he was kissing another girl under the mistletoe. Fury stuck across my mind. But then sadness because i dont want ally to get hurt by some jerk that shes crazy about.

I seen dez sitting alone in the den so i sat next to him.  
Austin: hey dez... you ok ?  
Dez: yeah... im just thinking about  
Austin: about...?  
Dez: what are you talking about austin?  
Austin: you... nevermind.  
Dez: so what do you want to do?  
Austin: um we should shoot the video for my new song!  
Dez: yea but we need a girl to play as your girl friend  
Austin: youre right, its christmas and its snowing we will never find someone.  
Dez: wait do you think ally will do it ?  
Austin: dez! Thats a great idea im gonna go ask her!

I ran over to allys room to ask her...

Austin: ally... ally...ally!  
Ally: yes austin?  
Austin: do you want to help film my new video for this song that i wrote?  
Ally: sure austin... sounds fun.  
Austin: yay lets go!

I grabbed her by the hand and we ran downstairs. When we got downstairs dez had his camera and trish had started to set up makeup and wardrobe in the lobby.

ally turned to me and said, so austin how can I help with the video?  
Austin: well i need you to be the female lead... please  
Ally: ok sure... sounds fun  
Austin: perfect!

I was happy that ally agreed to be in my music video! We sat in our chairs and trish did allys makeup and got us our wardrobe.

I looked awsome i was wearing a white button up shirt with my favorite jeans and my awsome new kicks.  
But when i turned to ally she took my breath away, she was wearing a stunning white dress with a red bow around her tiny waist.  
I was staring and I didn't care...

Ally: um austin... austin... Austin!  
Austin: sorry yes Ally?  
Ally: are you ready for the first scene?  
Austin: oh yeah i am :)

dez hand me my guitar  
Dez: ok... in three to one

Music starts to play...

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

Word on the street's Santa's comin' tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Hey love  
The wise men follow the star (The wise men follow the star)  
They way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle

Hey love  
Don't you buy me nothing (don't you buy me nothing)  
Cuz I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a very, Merry Christmas

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow (I know)  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

(Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)  
Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
(Show me baby that you love me so)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)  
Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
(Show me baby that you love me so)  
Ohhh, ohhh,  
Mmmm

We finally finished recording all the scenes after 3 hours my favorite scene was the last scene when me and ally where standing in the snow under a mistletoe and we were going to kiss and I cover our faces with my jacket. secretly I actually really wanted to kiss her but I couldn't she has a boyfriend, and she would probably hate me if I did. Well after we cleaned up the set we all decided to get in the hot tub and relax.

Ally's POV

When we where done cleaning up I went to my room to change and I decided to try and call dallas again.

ring ring...  
he didn't answer so I tried again...  
ring ring...  
this time it went straight to voicemail I feel like he's ignoring me so I left him alone.  
I need to talk to my best friend

Ally: where are you Trish  
Trish: I'm over here in the living room Ally.  
Ally: Trish I need you  
Trish: What's wrong Ally  
Ally: Trish I don't know what to do, today I really wanted to kiss Austin but I really miss Dallas and I tried to call him twice and he's ignoring my calls. I don't know why ? what did I do wrong?  
Trish: Allie trust me you didn't do anything to Dallas he's probably just busy you know it's Christmas he's probably with family don't worry, and the whole kissing Austin thing that was just because of the romance of the song you were playing his love interest its normal for you to feel like that.  
Ally: you're so right Trish I knew I could count on you, you always give me the best advice.  
Trish: no problem Ally I'm your best friend I can't let you down.

we hugged and headed down stairs to meet Austin and Dez at the hot tub.  
when we got down the lobby we seen Dez in Austin standing there  
so we went and joined them.

Ally: so are you guys ready to get in the hot tub.  
Dez: oh yeah lets go  
Trish: Dez why are you so excited  
Dez: I love hot tubs  
Austin: lets go

We headed to the pool area got in the hot tub. After a few minutes of awkward silence dez yelled...

Dez: Awkward!

we all laughed then austin sat up and said...

Austin: we should totally go somewhere for our last 2 weeks of our winter break.  
Trish: omg that would be awesome  
Austin: yeah we should go somewhere cold I haven't seen real snow since I was five years old.  
Ally: that would be really fun where would we go?  
Dez: we should go to the poconos.


End file.
